okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Chibiterasu
Chibiterasu (チビテラス) is the tiny, celestial wolf puppy summoned to save Nippon in Ōkamiden. Appearance In the game, Chibiterasu takes the shape of a white wolf pup with crimson markings across his body, a tail shaped like a calligraphy brush (possibly how the Celestial Brush is used) and, at times, a Divine Instrument usually floating above his back. Only those who truly believe in the gods can see his true form, all others can only see him as a plain white wolf pup. Story Ōkamiden Nine months after the defeat of Yami, demons have mysteriously returned to plague Nippon. Sakuya, the Konohana Wood Sprite of Kamiki Village, desperately tries to summon the Sun God Amaterasu back from the Celestial Plain. Instead, Sakuya and Issun are surprised by the appearance of a small wolf puppy who looks like a young version of Amaterasu (who is in fact her son). The puppy, "Chibiterasu", sets out on a journey to save the people of Nippon. Chibiterasu teams up with multiple different partners, including Kuni and Kurow during his adventures. After restoring Hana Valley and Shinshu Field, Chibiterasu restores Agata Forest and rescues the mermaid, Nanami from the Witch Queen. Chibi joins forces with the mermaid to defeat Bullhead, an oversized catfish that has flooded Agata Forest. When Bullfish is defeated, Chibiterasu is swept away to Ryoshima Coast. Chibiterasu journeys from there to Sai-an City, where he meets Kagu and bests Sen and Ryo. After defeating the pair, Kagu is kidnapped by King Fury. To save Kagu, Chibi meets another partner, Kurow, and enters the ruins in North Ryoshima Coast. After a long journey including a trip back to Agata Forest and a thundercloud, Chibi finally confronts King Fury and defeats him. Kagu, Kurow, and Chibi celebrate until a new character, Akuro, shows up and tells them he will bring an reign of evil to Nippon, and then says he is heading back in time to find Orochi. Chibi and Kurow, with the help of Gen, head 9 months back in time and find that Akuro can become an all powerful being by bathing in the blood of Orochi. Kurrow and Chibi show up just in time to stop Akuro from getting to Orochi's blood, but Akuro simply head to 100 years in the past and gets to Orochi's blood that way. Akuro challenges Chibiterasu to a battle, and teleports Chibi and all of the friends he has made along the way to the Dark Realm, whereupon Kurrow turns traitor. Chibiterasu in turn defeats 4 previously met bosses and Kurow, and finally Akuro and Dark Chibiterasu and the now possessed Kuni. Not fazed by his earlier defeat, Kurow shows up and offers himself as a vessel to Akuro, who agrees, realizing that Kurow's body is better than none. Kurow then traps Akuro inside himself, and, after revealing that he has turned back to good, has Chibiterasu and Kuni kill him so that Akuro dies as well. Chibiterasu then returns to the present, parts ways with his partners, including Kuni, and takes off for the Celestial Plain with Issun. Gallery Chibiterasureflector.jpg|Chibiterasu jumping. Kurow chibi.jpg|Chibiterasu carrying Kurow. Ammy_Chibi.png|Chibitersau and Amaterasu. Okamiden-chibiterasu-pillow-plush.jpg|Official Chibiterasu merchandise. Trivia *''Chibi'' is a Japanese word meaning little and is used to describe a cute person or animal. *Chibiterasu was originally designed as a joke by one of the game's designers. He drew him as a baby version of Amaterasu. *Capcom released a series of Chibiterasu pillows and plushies shortly after Ōkamiden's release.Okamiden Chibiterasu pillow and plush doll available for pre-order (The Gaming Vault) *Chibiterasu is unable to headbutt but he can use his Divine Instruments outside of battle, something Amaterasu was not shown to be capable of. **Chibiterasu also can't swim. *Despite being Amaterasu's son, it's unknown how much time he spent with her before the events of Okamiden and how much she told him about her previous aadventures, as Chibi seems to be unaware of these events and instead hears about them from people or through History Scrolls. References Category:Playable Characters Category:Ōkamiden Characters Category:Celestial Brush Gods